


Zakazany owoc

by ladylannister95 (FakeCirilla9)



Category: Korona królów (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Hate Sex, Historical Inaccuracy, Infidelity, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, ale wydarzenia są tak absurdalne, courtly romance, utrzymany w pozornie epickim stylu literatury, że nie można nazwać tego poważną historią
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/pseuds/ladylannister95
Summary: Kolejna idiotyczna komedia...





	Zakazany owoc

**Author's Note:**

> Ostrzegam fanów moich i hejterów kk, a także ludzi o postawach odwrotnych do tychże, którzy tu jakoś zawędrowali przez puszczę internetów, że:
> 
> \- ten fik nie ma żadnego sensu i wyolbrzymia, wykarykaturalnia jedną jedyną interakcję postaci tu występujących, którą dostali w kanonie;
> 
> \- historia, a nawet cywilizacja, podstawowe założenia i mentalność tamtych czasów wyszły na spacer, gdyż wolą na to nie patrzeć;
> 
> \- ciało jednej z postaci historycznych tu użytych przewraca się w grobie, a jej dusza przeklina mnie z nieba. Prochy drugiego znów płoną gniewem, a jego duch namawia zapewne Peruna do ciśnięcia we mnie piorunem;
> 
> (- ale muszę napisać sama sobie jakieś durne komedyjki, bo wiedząc z historii, dokąd to wszystko zmierza, potrzebuję pocieszenia. To tylko lekka schizofrenia, mój skarbie.) 
> 
> Zostaliście ostrzeżeni. Czytacie na własne ryzyko

Popatrzyła przez okno, ale na horyzoncie nawet śladu wojsk nie było. Nie świeciły ostrza włóczni eskorty kniazia, kurz nie unosił się nad drogą. Julianna westchnęła i wróciła do czytania żywotów świętych. Nie mogła się jednak skupić na krzyżowaniach, ucinanych piersiach i innym szlachetnym cierpieniu ciała w imię miłości do Boga. Brakowało jej męża. Olgierd ciągle był nieobecny, wyprawiał się jak nie na wojnę, to negocjować pokój z którymś z sąsiadów. (Najczęściej do Węgrów. Których królowa słynęła z niebywałej piękności. ) A jak już pojawiał się w domu, to odwiedzał ją na krótko. Nie zdążyła się nacieszyć jego obecnością, a on już musiał wyjeżdżać. Jego wizyty zwykle kończyły się kolejnym dziecięciem w jej łonie, które potem rodziła sama wśród mąk, bez wsparcia mężowskiego. Nie tak wyobrażała sobie idealne małżeństwo, będąc młodą i naiwną. Rozumiała oczywiście, że sprawy kraju są najważniejsze, a małżeństwa możnych głównie dla politycznych sojuszy i zapewnienia sobie potomków zawierane. Ale jednak czasem pragnęła czegoś więcej. Poświęcenia jej uwagi, czasu, okazania czułości.

Odłożyła książkę, której stronicy nie przewróciła od kilkunastu chwil i wzięła do ręki różaniec. Klęknęła przed ikoną, klepiąc modlitwy znane na pamięć; recytując automatyczne, bez rozmyślania nad znaczeniem słów.

* * *

\- Co powiesz na pójście w nasze miejsce nad jezioro, hmm?

Biruta wyrwała się z objęć męża.

\- Zostaw mnie, nie teraz.

\- Oj, no weź. Rzuć te zioła, potem zrobisz.

\- Nie chodzi o zioła. Pełnia jest, a ja nie chcę teraz kolejnego bachora.

\- Możesz wypić ten swój napar…

\- Ale _nie chcę_.

W takich chwilach przeklinał samego siebie, że wziął sobie wajdelotkę. Trzeba było zadowolić się prostą niewiastą, uległą, posłuszną; a nie brać taką, która - oprócz tego, że ładna - miała też niekwestionowaną wadę w postaci swojego zdania i do tego jako kapłanka przyzwyczajona była, żeby z tym zdaniem się liczono. Może to była przemyślna zemsta Bogów za porwanie strażniczki świętego ognia.

\- No to co mam zrobić? – obruszył się Kiejstut.

-A rób, co chcesz. Idź jakiegoś żołnierza wychędoż.

Tylko, że on nie chciał żołnierza. On chciał kobiety.

* * *

Kiedy idąc do kaplicy zobaczyła męską postać odzianą w futra przez chwilę myślała, że Bóg wysłuchał jej modlitw i wrócił jej Olgierda. Ruszyła żwawiej w jego stronę, ale radość zamieniła się w odrazę, gdy rozpoznała tego podstępnego węża, któremu nigdy nie ufała, tego zawziętego poganina.

\- Szukasz tu czegoś?

Kiejstut zmierzył ją dziwnym wzrokiem.

\- Może już znalazłem.

Podszedł do niej i chociaż się nie cofnęła, znalazła się nagle w pułapce między nim, a kamienną ścianą korytarza. Wrażenie duszności pogłębiło się jeszcze, kiedy oparł jedną rękę obok jej głowy i nachylił się tak blisko, że poczuła jego oddech na szyi. Na jego piersi kołysał się diabelski medalion w kształcie węża.

\- Odsuń się, - zażądała.

\- Dlaczego? Boisz się mnie? Nadal poganie ci straszni, mimo życia wśród nich?  
Nie da się zastraszyć na własnym zamku. Spojrzała mu twardo w oczy.

\- Czego chcesz?

Przycisnął lędźwie do jej łona. Poczuła na brzuchu nacisk jego sztywnego przyrodzenia. Owładnęło nią święte oburzenie.

\- Jak śmiesz?! Jestem żoną twojego brata.

\- On się tym nie bardzo przejmuje, robiąc słodkie oczy do Elżbiety. Znowu tam pewnie jest. Podczas każdej poselskiej wyprawy znajduje wymówkę, żeby zajrzeć do Budy.

Julianna zamachnęła się, żeby go spoliczkować, ale szybko jak atakująca żmija złapał ją za nadgarstek. A potem pocałował. Ugryzła język, który próbował otworzyć jej usta.

\- Ała!

Odskoczył jak oparzony i popatrzył na nią oskarżycielskim wzrokiem. Miał czelność wyglądać na urażonego, jakby to on doznał tu obrazy.

\- Wynoś się albo opowiem wszystko Olgierdowi.

* * *

Wpatrywała się w pismo z rosnącym wzburzeniem. List od męża informował ją, że Olgierd jednak nie wróci w najbliższym czasie, że tak wypadło, że zostaje w Budzie negocjować ważne rzeczy dla kraju, ucałuj dzieci ode mnie, zwłaszcza Jogaiłę. Żadnych słów dla niej. Żadnych wyrazów miłości. Nawet przeprosin zwykłych, że go w domu na święta nie będzie.  
Julianna zmięła papier w ręku i cisnęła go do kominka. Ona też potrafi być nieuczciwa wobec męża. Koniec jednostronnego znoszenia tego. Odpłaci mu pięknym za nadobne.

* * *

\- Panie, księżna cię wzywa.

\- Księżna mnie wzywa? – powtórzył ironicznie Kiejstut. – A dokąd to? Do jej komnat? Przed tron Giedyminowy może? Myśli, że ona jest tu panią pod nieobecność męża?

\- To znaczy…

Kiejstut złapał sługę i cisnął nim o stół. Nikt z obecnych w pokoju nie odważył się podejść powstrzymać księcia.

\- Powiedz jej, że wzywać to sobie może swoje dwórki! Ja nie jestem na jej rozkazy!!

* * *

\- Pobiłeś mojego sługę, - zauważyła Julianna tonem zimnym jak lód.

\- Obraził mnie.

\- Więc ty pogruchotałeś mu kości.

\- A czego się spodziewałaś? Chrześcijańskiego miłosierdzia?

\- Zwykłej ludzkiej przyzwoitości. Ale widzę teraz, że w twoim okrutnym sercu nie ma nawet kropli litości.

\- I przyszłaś, żeby mi to powiedzieć?

-Nie tylko.

\- A co? Masz jakieś wieści od Olgierda? – ożywił się Kiejstut.

\- Przyszedł list…

\- No i co pisze? Gadajże.

Julianna zerknęła na bojarów pijących w pobliżu.

\- To nie jest wiadomość dla uszu wszystkich.

Poprowadziła go do swoich komnat, milcząco rozważając własną poczytalność. Na miejscu zamknęła za nimi drzwi na skobel.

\- To nie powstrzyma ciekawskich uszu, - zauważył Kiejstut. – Ale gdzie ten list?

\- Spłonął w kominku.

\- Aż tak ważne wieści to były? Co mój brat robi? Chrzcić Litwę zamierza?

\- Jest w Budzie. Zostanie tam trochę dłużej.

\- I? To wszystko? Tyle to wiedziałem bez żadnych posłańców. I to żadna tajemnica wagi państwowej, mogłaś powiedzieć to przed wszystkimi. Po co naprawdę mnie tu przywiodłaś?

\- Czy twoja propozycja, - Julianna spojrzała wyzywająco w oczy szwagra, - jest nadal aktualna?

\- Jaka propozycja? – spytał Kiejstut, choć uśmiech, który wypełzł mu na usta zdradził, że doskonale wie, o czym mowa.

Księżna poczuła, że rumieniec zaraz obleje jej policzki, więc odwróciła się, żeby tego nie zauważył. Ogień w kominku opalający resztki sczerniałej kartki przypominał, po co to robiła.

\- Dobrze wiesz, - rzekła wyniosłym tonem.

\- Więc chrześcijanie też ulegają chuciom? A ty jednak jesteś miększa niż martwe drewno waszych krzyży?

Odwróciła się gwałtownie, postanawiając jednak go wyrzucić. Zemsta na Olgierdzie nie była warta znoszenia towarzystwa jego nieokrzesanego brata choćby przez krótki czas.

Ale Kiejstut stał bliżej niż się spodziewała. Zanim zdążyła coś powiedzieć, złapał ją w ramiona. Wyrywała się, nie chcąc wcale się uwolnić i wkrótce w czymś bardziej przypominającym walkę niż miłosne pieszczoty dotarli do łoża.

Nawet na nim nie zlegli. Pchnął ją w kierunku posłania. Wciąż stała, podpierając się rękoma o własną skrzynię posagową, kiedy zadarł jej spódnice i wziął ją od tyłu. Chociaż daleka od nauk Kościoła, ta pozycja miała jednak tę zaletę, że Julianna nie musiała patrzeć na nienawistną twarz swego kochanka. Był brutalny jak zawsze, a jednak było w tym coś podniecającego, kiedy nie miało posmaku obowiązku.

Zagryzła usta, żeby nie krzyczeć, a kiedy jej ciało przyzwyczaiło się już do gwałtownych ruchów, poruszyła biodrami w odpowiedzi. Skoro już zdecydowała się zgrzeszyć, to chociaż będzie mieć z tego przyjemność.

A potem przyszło spełnienie. Mocniej złapała się swego drewnianego podparcia, żeby nie upaść. Ogarnięta błogim odrętwieniem nie bardzo zwracała uwagę na poczynania Kiejstuta. Dopiero gdy wróciła jej ostrość zmysłów, stwierdziła, że ten rozwalił się na jej i Olgierda posłaniu.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? – spytała ostrym tonem.

\- Daj mi spać, niewiasto, - odmruknął Kiejstut.

Julianna wygładziła swoje suknie i rozejrzała się po komnacie. Jej wzrok padł na naczynie z wodą święconą. A właściwie czemu by nie? Chciała to zrobić, odkąd tu przyjechała.

Ale gdy chlusnęła go wodą nie było żadnych specjalnych efektów. Nie wyskoczył diabeł, choć na pewno siedział mu pod skórą w jego pogańskiej duszy. Nie sczezł momentalnie. Ani się nie nawrócił. Z krążących podań jedynie nieludzkie dźwięki się sprawdziły, kiedy zerwał się momentalnie, wkurwiony i mokry.

\- Wyjdź, - powiedziała Julianna.

O dziwo posłuchał, odwrócił się jeszcze tylko w progu.

\- Pożałujesz tego, jak jeszcze kiedyś będziesz chciała czegoś ode mnie, - zagroził.

\- Chyba przeceniasz swoje atuty, mości książę.

**Author's Note:**

> A oto cała kanoniczna inspiracja:  
https://d-tm.ppstatic.pl/kadry/4d/b1/1b96ffc0ed1f3df9e75a718f2a7b.200.jpg


End file.
